


Oblivious (Eren Jaeger x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, eren gets into a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Eren gets into a fight and reader is left to help calm him down.





	Oblivious (Eren Jaeger x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

What had been a normal day had taken quite the turn. After finishing work, the (hair color) girl had been told by her best friend he had gotten into a fight and he was coming over. While this wasn’t unusual for him to do, he sounded shaken up and like something was off.

It had taken around 30 minutes for Eren to arrive at her house and when he did he stormed inside. He didn’t say anything to her and just sat himself down on the couch. Usually, Eren was an energetic and open boy, while he did have some anger problem he never acted like this.

“So… are you going to tell me what happened?” She said, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

Eren just sighed and looked at her. His eyes showed her he had been crying. What ever happened in that fight must have cut harder than she thought. He still hadn’t said anything so she knew she was going to have to crack down his wall herself.

“Okay, guess we have to do this the hard way. Who did you fight with? Jean? Reiner?” She questioned.

“…. jean.” He said, his voice was soft.

“Alright, now we are getting somewhere. What was it about this time?” She moved to rub his back, trying to comfort him in any way.

Upon placing her hand in his back though, Eren shrugged it off. His face got serious. “(Y/n), I… do you like Jean?”

Wait, what??? Her crush was asking if she liked Jean? Is he dumb???

Never in her life has (Y/n) expressed any sort of interest in Jean, except in being friends with him. It was obvious how much she liked Eren, hell even she could admit she made it obvious. Why couldn’t he see it?

Laughing off his question, she looked at him. “Of course not. Who told you that?”

Eren seemed to relax, if only a little bit. “So, you don’t think he’s better than me?”

“Eren, what brought this up? Is this why you are so upset?”

Eren turned to look at her, his expression turning from serious to a little more relaxed. “Yeah, I guess it’s dumb to be upset about. It’s just… Jean kept saying how I could never get you to go out with me because who would ever like an idiot like me. He kept bringing you into it and I couldn’t take it, it hurt so much to think that he might be right.”

To say (Y/n) was shocked was an understatement. Eren was someone who wasn’t afraid to say what he felt, so while this wasn’t unusual for him. It was strange for him to suddenly profess his love for someone like this, like it was a normal conversation to have with someone.

(Y/n) had to take a minute to realize everything Eren had just told him. “Wait… Eren, you… you like me?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“And that’s why you fought with Jean?”

Eren had now calmed down, he had a slight smile on his face, a blush rising to his cheeks. “That is what I said.”

Both of them were now sitting there awkwardly, blush covering their cheeks. It felt like an eternity for them, just sitting there trying to awkwardly to figure out what to do next.

“So, um… do you like me too?” Eren asked, finally breaking the silence.

(Y/n) fiddled with her hair, trying to hide her embarrassment. “Of course I do, Eren. I thought I made it obvious.”

Eren awkwardly moved his hand to grab (y/n)’s, giving it a quick squeeze. “So if I asked you out on a date would you say yes?”

(Y/n) looked up at Eren shyly, “Of course I would.”

“And if I asked you to be my girlfriend?”

Letting out a little laugh the girl replied, “Eren, yes.”

“Then how about it? Will you be my girlfriend?”

Nodding her head, (y/n) threw her arms around Eren to pull him into a hug. Eren quickly returned the embrace, pulling her close to him.

Eren began to kiss the others cheek and neck happily, glad he could finally do this. The other felt like she was in heaven. She pulled away however, capturing Erens lips into a sweet and tender kiss. Now it was truly heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> tungl: invaderzia1


End file.
